The Truth Ch 1 Continued...
by AngelBlaze
Summary: Neo finds out the shoking truth that could change his life forever..


Disclaimer: Warner Brothers is the owner of The Matrix and it's characters, I'm not doing this to make money. However Angel, and the soon be characters RJ, Chaz, Aaron, Dimitri, Lexi, Xander, and Barry are my characters if you would like to use them, let me know. Here's the sequel to the first chapter of Truth CH 1... Look for CH 2 coming out soon!  
  
  
The Truth CH 1   
written by Angel Blaze  
Angel sat in her room, looking around curiously at her new living quarters, it was freezing and she felt like some kind of prisoner. The walls were metal and had no windows whatsoever, she had only been released an hour but it felt like an eternity already. She had surprised everyone by her speedy recovery, and it helped a lot that the crew didn't have to spend weeks rebuilding her muscles or fixing holes, as they did with the other crew members. She was young and times had changed. Maybe taking that red pill was a mistake she thought, maybe it would have been better to go through the whole thing again, even if it meant having to lose KC for the second time. Angel shook her head, she couldn't go back to her miserable life, at least here she could be left alone, and no one told her what she could and couldn't do, she felt free. She was so deep in her thought she didn't hear Neo enter the room. He looked different from when she last saw him. He had lost his hair for the most part, he had on tattered clothing's and had holes. Neo noticed her eyeing them.  
  
"It comes with being unplugged and not being born free." Neo smiled  
Angel just shrugged and nodded her head, boy was there a lot to get use to she thought.  
  
"You must be wondering where you are?"   
  
For some reason Neo made her feel real weird, there was something about him that just did, she didn't know what but it was like she was suppose to know him. When Angel didn't answer Neo continued.  
  
"You are on our ship the Nebachadnezzar, the date is close to 2025."   
  
Neo stopped wondering if she would react to that, when Angel didn't say anything he stopped talking and changed the subject feeling a little dumb because she was just staring at him.  
  
"Hey uh.. are you going to talk to me, your the first person I've ever unplugged that's never asked anything or said anything."  
  
"Sorry." Angel said with a sigh, she really reminded him of something or someone, she was trying to think real hard.   
  
"Okay, maybe I should come back some other time, I don't think you want to talk to me, but if you do ever want to talk, I'll listen."   
  
Neo left Angel's room closing her door, Trinity was waiting outside the room. Neo was surprised to see her there, he had thought she had gone to help Morpheus.  
  
"So Neo, you seem to like this kid, I've never heard you tell a new crew member that if they ever needed to talk to come to you, except for well me." Trinity said with a smile.  
Neo smiled back, he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What, is my lady getting jelous now?" He said jokingly  
  
"No, it's just that well.. uh.."  
  
"What?" Neo asked  
  
"Maybe I should tell you this some other time, any way you still never answered my question Neo."  
  
"I never knew you were asking a question, it sounded more like a statement to me Trin."  
  
"Come on Neo I'm not joking." She said in a stern voice hoping Neo would take her seriously  
  
"Maybe because she's young and might need someone to talk to you know, I mean if I were in her shoes I'd feel a lot more at home if someone told me that, she must be scared to death Trin." Neo answered concerned  
  
"Is that all?" She asked  
  
"Just what is it your hiding Trin, you've been acting strange ever since we gave her that pill."   
  
Neo pulled away from Trinity and looked at her, hoping to get some answers, Trinity was afraid to tell him. When Neo had no answer from Trinity, he began to get worried.  
  
"Trin, please tell me, is there something wrong with you, what?"   
Trinity took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she should tell him but she couldn't keep this away from Neo, it was too important, he would want to know anyway.  
  
"Neo, I.. do you remember when I went to see the oracle because Morpheus wanted me too?"  
  
"Yes, so what, Trin your keeping something from me, did you and Morpheus do something?" Neo asked a little angry  
  
"No, no, nothing like that." Trinity answered quickly, the thought of her and Morpheus just sickened her, he was her captain and good friend, she would never think of him in that way.  
  
"Well then please tell me!" Neo said impatient at Trinity  
  
"Neo, the oracle told me that I would find the young chosen one."   
  
"Is that what your hiding, that you would find the young chosen one, that doesn't make me upset Trinity why didn't you just tell me, it's not a big deal" Neo said with a little chuckle, he didn't care about that, so what if she did.  
  
"No Neo that's not all she told me." Trinity bit her lip  
  
"Then, what else did she tell you?"   
  
Trinity looked down at the floor, she didn't think Neo would be ready to hear what she had to say, besides she wasn't completely sure of her judgment, she would need more proof, but keeping it away from Neo would make him angry at her. Trinity decided to tell him anyway.  
  
"Neo, the oracle has told me that the chosen young one that I would find would.. would be your daughter." Trinity said looking into Neo's eyes, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Neo was shocked, he just stared at Trinity, for the first time in his life, he was out of words to say. His mind was racing, trying to conjure up any memory he had of his past life in the Matrix. He was trying to remember all of his girlfriends, one name stuck out Celia. He had been with her for a while and was planning on marrying her, she was pregnant with his baby. When he had gotten caught by the agents was the last time he had seen her.  
  
"Trin are you sure, Angel is the one?" Neo asked  
  
"I'm not sure Neo,but I have that same feeling I had when I believed you were the one." Trinity answered. Neo sighed, boy was this big, crap he thought, he was no good at these kind of things.   
  
"I think you should go and talk to Angel, Neo." Trinity said with a warm smile  
  
"Trin, why are you so good to me." Neo answered giving her a smile and a kiss before he opened the door to Angels quarters. Angel sat on her bed playing curiously with the lap top computer that was on her table. Angel looked up when she saw Neo.  
  
"What do you want, you didn't have anybody to talk too or something?"   
Neo was feeling a lot different now that Trinity had told him, he was afraid he would say the wrong words.  
  
"No, actually I wanted to talk to you about something."   
  
"Oh, really, what's that?" Angel asked  
  
"Well it's about your father." Neo asked knowing this was probably a very sensitive subject to Angel.  
  
This was not something Angel would love to talk about, talking about her real father made her angry and brought up some emotional issues, besides she didn't feel close enough to Neo to open this up, let alone have him asking about it. She gave him a look. Which made Neo regret asking, but he knew he had to ask, it pertained to him.  
  
"I uh.. I don't like to talk about my father, with strangers." Angel said calmly she knew Neo meant no harm, the guy was nice and she didn't want to give him hell for asking the wrong question.  
  
"Well since we're pretty much going to end up spending lots of time together on this ship, do you mind having a head start on becoming non strangers."  
Angel sighed, he wasn't going to stop bugging her if she didn't tell him, so she decided to just tell him.  
  
" I don't know a real, lot about him, just that my mother really loved him and they were going to get married, I think the reason was because well my mother was pregnant with me. From what she tells me he was some kind of computer genius or something like that, Neo smiled at this, him a computer geneus, he lived in an apartment and he had this job at this place called Metacortex working as a computer programmer. To me he sounds kind of nerdy, but what I thought was pretty cool was that he was a hacker."   
Angel smiled at that, that was the one thing that probably made her happy to know about her father. Neo bit his lip, from what she was saying Neo was defiantly the father. He still was interested in knowing what she thought of him anyway. Angel went on.  
  
"Well, um.. he sort of just disappeared and left her to deal with raising a child by herself, she tries to tell me all the time that he didn't mean to just leave without a reason and that he would be back someday." Angel rolled her eyes , it was a bunch of shit, she knew he left her to get out of the responsibility of having a child, well that's what she believed.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Neo asked wanting to know how she felt about him leaving.  
  
"You really know what I think, I think what my mom tells me is a bunch of shit white ass lies, he was probably all nice at the beginning a real cool person to hang out with, then when he gets what he wants he starts to bring his drunk dead beat friends with him to the house and when he gets drunk he starts to beat the shit out of you all the time, and tells your mother that if she stops seeing him then there would be one less person living in the house." she said angrily  
  
Angel had somehow started to vent out her feelings about her step father, instead of telling Neo what she felt about her father.  
  
"But you know, hearing my mother talk about um what was his name... um oh yeah Tom or something Anderson was kind of cool, I mean I did believe some of it, but I knew I'd never see this guy."  
  
"What would you do if you did see him, or meet him?" Neo asked curiously, he didn't want to her to blow up on him and be angry, he wanted to know so that he could explain himself. He was starting to feel a little scared of telling her, he didn't want her to stop talking to him.  
  
"If I saw or met him, oh boy, I'd probably be a little happy, but.."  
Neo smiled a bit, it soon disappeared when she said but, he was worried it was not going to be good.  
  
"Not entirely happy, I mean meeting him would make me happy but the fact that he left doesn't give him my respect and forgiveness, I'm extremely upset with him, and if he ever tried talking to me like your talking to me right now, it wouldn't help him earn my forgiveness and respect."   
  
She was being honest which was good, but hearing her say the truth was hurting Neo a lot, he was trying to hide it but it was hard. He knew the consciences of telling her and he was willing to take the risk.   
  
"Would you forgive him.. if he explained himself and told you why he left and that he loves you a lot?" Neo asked looking into Angel's eyes. Angel just stared back at Neo, she was beginning to see where this was going, Neo wasn't asking her out of curiosity anymore, he was really asking her if she would forgive Neo for leaving. Angel looked away and stared at the ground, she didn't answer him back, and she didn't want to. Neo closed his eyes and shook his head, he blew his cover, Angel knew that he had asked her that for a reason, and she was starting to feel real angry at Neo, she wanted to keep her anger inside, but she knew she was going to end up losing her cool. Neo looked at Angel wishing she would keep on talking to him. Angel opened her mouth wanting to say something but nothing was coming out.  
  
" I know this is hard for you, and I know your angry at me, but you have to know I'm really sorry, for what you and your mother went through, I never meant for any of that to happen, I was given a path and choosing this path I thought would be better o.."   
Neo caught himself he had said the wrong thing and he almost smacked himself for it. Angel shot him an angry glance and shook her head, she had thought maybe he would be different, she was going to actually give him a chance, but he didn't seem to have a good reason why he had to leave them, he thought it would be better off if he did. She started to remember all the crap she went throughout with Steve and the other people before Steve. She couldn't forgive him no matter how hard she tried to find a space in her heart, she just couldn't, her eyes were starting to get a little watery, Angel bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
" All I'm asking for is forgiveness and a second chance if you could give it to me."  
Angel paused a little before saying something to Neo.  
  
" Those words mean a lot for me Neo, I don't know, if I can give them to you, or find the heart too, I've been through so much shit in my lifetime, and gotten through them without you that I never even dreamed of having to give those words to you, because honestly I figured I would never meet you, tell me that if it wasn't for the fact that Trinity had come or you or whatever I would have never found out you were still alive or even cared, and for those reasons I'm not going to give you my forgiveness, even though you are my biological father I think I can still live without you, because I have for the past 15 years."  
  
"I'm not going to be dishonest to tell you the fact that you would have probably not known I was still alive if me and Trinity hadn't come to free you, but I would like to say that you are wrong about me not caring, I do care, a lot for that matter, when I was released I knew I would never see your mother again or you, so I had to let go and live on with the past behind me, but it doesn't mean I didn't ever care. Now that you are part of my life I care a lot for you, and if I have to lose an arm or a leg or even my life to have your forgiveness It's something I'll just have to risk, I'm not asking for you to treat me like a father right now because I know you won't, but I'm asking as a friend to please talk to me and be open, it doesn't mean that you still can't talk to me."   
This was just a little to much for one day for Angel to take in, she couldn't think, her mind was a blur of thoughts, KC being killed, being unplugged from the matrix and finding out that Neo was her father, were really big issues, she didn't even know where to start. When Trinity entered the room, Angel was a little glad, the subject could change into something else. Trinity could feel the tension in the room and thought it would be a good idea if Neo left for a while.  
  
"Neo, I think Morpheus needs your help with those new plans of his." Trinity lied  
Neo hesitated a bit, but Trinity gave him a glance and he knew it would be for the best if he left for a while. He got up and left the room, leaving the door open as he walked out.  
Trinity sat down on the bed next to Angel, she could tell Angel was in the brink of shedding tears by the glassy look in her eyes. She smiled at her, hoping to make her feel better.  
  
"So, how's things so far." Trinity asked  
  
"Messed up." Angel said sighing  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It just is, this whole situation sucks."  
  
"What situation?"  
  
Great thought Angel, more questions, she was probably going to try to get her to forgive Neo.  
  
"I don't know just whatever situation." she said irritably  
  
"Is it the situation with Neo being your father." Trinity asked concerned  
  
"He's not my dad, I can live without one."  
  
"Maybe you should give him a chance Angel, everyone makes mistakes."   
  
"I don't know, I'm not a person that would give someone a second chance, I've learned   
that second chances don't do shit to you, trust me I've gone through it."  
  
"What makes you think this one will be the same, maybe it will be better for you, Neo is a very caring man and I know he cares a lot about you, maybe it's time you let someone in your heart and let go of the past, and you know what.." Trinity smiled at her, she was getting somewhere.  
  
"What?" Angel asked interested she was beginning to feel a little remorse for Neo.  
  
"Do you remember when I said that, the world you lived in wasn't really real?"  
  
"That only makes me more confused, Trinity, if it isn't real it makes me think Neo isn't really my father." Angel answered  
  
Trinity smiled, ah hah she thought so Angel did know that Neo was her father she was just denying it.  
  
"Well that's different, you are his daughter biologically, but the life you lived in there is a total fake, a bunch of lies, If you can forget everything, I think you can find it in your heart to start a whole new life over and give Neo the chance of being the father he wants to be."  
  
Angel thought a moment, she was blaming Neo for mostly everything that's happened to her for the past 15 years, Trinity did have a point, she remembered Neo telling her that the world she lived in was just something put over her eyes to blind her from the truth, she still didn't know what truth, the truth that Neo was her father?  
  
"You know I think I get what your trying to say Trinity, but if the world I lived in wasn't really real then what's the truth that Neo told me about, that he is my father, is that it, or something totally different from that."  
  
Trinity was glad she made Angel understand and perhaps maybe got her to somehow at least not be angry at Neo any longer, she never had a good relationship with her father and she didn't want this happening to Angel.  
  
"It's something different, it's not even in the same subject as that, come with me and I'll show you what he was talking about, it'll give you a break for a moment, I know it must be hard for you to finally see your father after 15 years."   
  
Angel smiled at Trinity and nodded, she wasn't that bad, she was actually really nice, it reminded her of her mother Celia. Trinity was glad that Angel could feel comfortable talking to her. Angel got up and followed Trinity out the door, she had lots of questions to ask her. Trinity led her upstairs to the op room where Tank was sitting monitoring the Matrix. Tank turned around when he noticed a presence in the room. He smiled when he saw Angel.  
  
"Well hey there kiddo, welcome to the real world, my name is Tank I'll be your operator." Angel laughed a little, he was kind of funny, but he seemed real nice. Tank held out his hands in front of Angel. Angel shook Tanks hand and smiled a little. Tank noticed she didn't have any plugs which made him wonder a little, he looked at Trinity. She winked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Angel why don't you have a look around for a bit to get use to everything in here,   
then I'll show you the real truth."  
  
Angel nodded and started walking around the Op room, interesting place this is she thought.  
  
"Is she the same person we unplugged Trinity, I've never seen anybody be unplugged without plugs, she isn't free born is she?" Tank asked looking at Angel amazed  
  
"Well Tank, first of all she does have one." Trinity answered  
  
"But where?"  
  
"In the back of her head, can't you see it?"   
  
"Okay I must need glasses or something because I don't see it."  
  
"It's there Tank, it's kind of small though, that's probably why, she's a new generation and technology changes."  
  
"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what this little one can do, she's not like the others is she?" Tank asked  
  
"No Tank she isn't, did Neo mention to you anything about her?"  
Tank Raised his brow, he didn't remember Neo saying anything about Angel.  
  
"No, Trin he didn't say anything to me, is it something I should know or.." Tank raised his brow once again, this must be big if he didn't know about it  
  
"I guess he will tell you when the time comes, right now we got some training to do, Angel Hun come on back over here."  
  
Angel walked over to where Trinity was standing, she was standing next to some kind of chair, it reminded her of the chairs in the dentists office.  
  
"Your not a dentist are you?" Angel asked with a laugh  
  
Tank started laughing in the back, he was starting to like this kid, she had a good   
sense of humor.  
  
"No, I'm not, here lay down."  
  
Angel got on the chair and laid down, this felt a little strange and she was a little scared. Trinity pulled out a little plug in the back of the chair.  
  
"Okay this is going to feel a little weird."  
She pushed the plug into Angel's cranium and the next thing she knew, she was in a different room and the walls were white, everything was white.  
  
"Trinity where am I?" She asked looking around  
Trinity appeared next to her in an instant, she was wearing her leather outfit again and Angel was wearing what she last wore, before she was unplugged.  
  
"This is the construct, this is where we load things."  
  
"So this is sort of like a computer program, it seems like virtual reality."  
  
"Well it is, except that if you don't let your mind go, you can actually get hurt and feel pain."  
  
"Sounds a little dangerous, but kinda sounds fun at the same time, okay tell me what you have to tell me" she said sounding eager  
  
"As you know, the matrix was put over your eyes to blind you from the truth, well the truth can not be told, so we are here to show you what the truth is, Tank.."  
Tank pressed some buttons and the back ground quickly changed in the construct, Angel found herself in some kind of field, but what was being grown weren't vegetables.  
  
"Geez, what is this place?" Angel asked looking around and eyeing the embryos in the fields.  
  
"This is where humans are being grown, you see humans are no longer born in the real world, we are grown, so that we can be used as energy."  
Angel looked up at the sky, it was a swirling mass of dark clouds, the sky was red and lightning could be heard, large machines were picking the eggs.  
  
"But why are we being grown, why are we used for energy?"  
"When we gave birth to AI, we were more than over joyed, things soon turned ugly though and we got into a war, human against machines, it was us who damaged the sky, since the sun was the machines energy source they had to look for another kind of energy source.."  
  
"And that's Us, that is really messed up and really sick, but why don't we just wake up and run away."  
  
The background changed again and Angel found herself staring into one of the pods.  
"These are real people, they're minds are being controlled, it's inside the matrix, you see the matrix was designed to keep you from waking up, if you really knew that you were just dreaming, the machines cannot use you as energy any longer, because you would be out of their control."  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up, can we please get out of here, this is not sitting very well in my stomach." Angel answered looking really disgusted and a little pail, Trinity agreed she didn't want her to pop just like Neo did when he first found out the real truth.  
  
"Tank, get us out, I think this is enough for the day."  
  
Angel was about to touch the pod when she found herself back at the Neb again, she felt the plug come out of her head and she got out of the chair. The room was spinning around.  
  
"Trinity is this room spinning or is it just me?"   
  
"Your mind is just getting use to the plug, it's part of the side effects of going in there, it'll go away, your just not use to it, I think we better get you back to bed and let you rest, you've had a hard day today."  
  
Angel glady followed Trinity back to her quarters, once she was in, she laid down on the bed, hoping the spinning would go away.  
  
"If you need anything Neo's room is right across from this one and mine is next door, or well just call out one of our names." She smiled at her and then left the room  
  
"Ahh I wish mom was here, my head feels like it's going to blow up." Angel closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, resting her mind giving it time to relax a bit.  
Meanwhile Trinity made her way to the mess hall, she hadn't eaten yet and she was really hungry. She could here Neo talking to Morphues about something, probably guy talk, she didn't want to interrupt. Neo looked up when he saw her come inside. She smiled at him.  
  
"What's the smile for?" Neo asked   
  
"What can't I smile?" she chuckled  
  
"Would you like to join us Trinity, me and Neo were discussing um well never mind what were discussing about, Tank tells me you showed Angel the fields and the pods, how did she take it?"   
  
Trinity sat down across from Morpheus and took a bite out of her slop before she talked.  
  
"Well, she took it very well until the end, she got kind of light headed so I thought we should unplug for the day."  
  
Morpheus turned to Neo, he knew the situation with him and Angel and he was curious to know how it was going.  
  
"How's everything with you and Angel Neo?"  
  
"Not very good, once she found out, she just sort of blocked me out."   
  
"Well you know, she hasn't entirely blocked you out Neo, she's just afraid that if she gets close to you, you'll be like one of those guys her mother dated."  
  
"But Trin I wouldn't do that, there's no way I could or would ever."  
  
"I know you wouldn't Neo, she just needs to know that, she has a different impression of you because you left her, just talk to her and spend time with her, I'm suppose to do the training program with her tomorrow, why don't you take the job?"  
  
"If your right, but I don't want to make her more upset with me?"  
  
"She won't be Neo, trust me, just talk to her and take my job tomorrow."  
  
The next morning Angel was surprised to find herself up early and was actually not very tired, she was surprised to have such a good night's sleep. Neo knocked on the door, Angel got up and answered it, she was surprised to find that it was not Trinity, it was Neo.  
  
"Where's Trinity, I thought she was going to do that training program with me today?"  
  
"Well, she had some things that needed to be done so she gave the job to me, you don't mind do you?." he asked  
  
Angel nodded her head, it figures, she might as well talk to the guy, Trinity had a point last night.  
  
"Nah, I don't really care."  
  
"Okay then, you all set to go?"  
  
"Uh huh." Angel said she smiled a little, Neo was amusing her, she could tell he was a little nervous and new at this idea of having a daughter, she had to give him some credit though, he lasted this long with out her terrorizing him. Neo started to walk towards the   
Op room with Angel right next to him.  
  
"Did you have a good night's sleep last night, I remember my first time being unplugged I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yup." Angel was trying to keep her answers one worded  
Neo went silent, oh boy he though, what now, he was trying to make conversations but she was giving one word answers.  
  
"So.. are you hungry because if you are we can grab something to eat before we start?"  
Angel had to laugh at this, it was just too hilarious, the guy was trying so hard, she felt a little bad.  
  
"What's funny?" Neo asked making kind of an awkward smile  
  
" Your kind of funny, I don't know I can tell your trying to make conversations with me, it's not working your subjects are to cheesy, nice try though." Angel patted him on the shoulder and walked ahead of him.  
  
"Hey well it did work didn't it, I got you to at least laugh at me." He said smiling   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well ladies and gents! Chapter one is over and I guess you'll have to read Chapter two.  
Just to give you a quick peep at it... In CH 2 Angel ventures inside the Matrix for the first time and runs into some agents.. That's all I'm telling you look for CH 2!  
I'm hoping this continuation to CH 1 isn't cheesy! Later All


End file.
